Waited
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: She waited for him to come home. She waited to be punished for absolutely nothing. But instead she got a doorbell ringing. 'There's been an accident.' the officer said. Troyella. And Chella friendship! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Waited:**

**Chapter One**

She waited on the couch at home. She waited for him to come home. She waited for her punishment for doing absolutely nothing wrong. She waited. She was waiting for nothing.

Gabriella got up to answer the door, thinking that it was him too drunk to open the door. But to her surprise, she saw a police officer standing before her.

"Good evening Mrs. Klinger. I'm afraid we have some bad news." The young man said.

"Yes?" she asked after letting the man into her house.

"Your husband has been involved in a shooting. I'm afraid he died on the scene." He explained, ready for the waterworks. Instead…he got a smile.

She quickly wiped the smiled off her face and put a fake sorrowful look on.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I truly am. But there was nothing the medics could do." He explained further. She had even managed to get a few tears going. But little did he know…they were tears filled with happiness and relief.

"You need to come with me to the hospital to confirm that it is his body." He politely said. She nodded. She grabbed her jacket which was hanging by the door, purse, and her cell.

They entered the hospital and she walked into the room where indeed, his body was. She confirmed it and tried her hardest to hide her smile as she walked out.

"Do you need a ride back home?" he asked her.

"Nah, I know someone who lives a few blocks away from here." She answered.

"I would also like to let you know that one of our men was shot during the outbreak." The man added.

"Would it be a crime if I were to visit this officer?" Gabriella asked him.

"No ,here's his name…just give it to the lady at the desk and she will let you know what room he is in." he answered, handing her a card. She stared at it.

"Have a nice evening." The officer said as he left Gabriella there. Staring at the card.

It was the name of her high school sweetheart.

It was the name she lived for.

She took a deep breath as she walked out of the hospital. She took out her phone and called a near and dear friend to come and pick her up.

Chad pulled up to the curb of the hospital and came to a stop as Gabriella climbed into his car and began to let the tears flow as Chad began to drive back to his apartment.

They entered the apartment and while Gabriella curled up on the couch in the living room of the spacious apartment, Chad made some coffee. He walked back out with two mugs of coffee and he set one in front of Gabriella.

"What's wrong Gabbi?" he asked her.

"He was killed in a shooting." She began with a sigh. "That sick son of a bitch was killed in a shooting. And an officer was injured." She explained as she gripped the crumpled up paper in her hand.

"Do you know this officer?" he asked.

"I did a while ago." She answered.

He watched as he eye lids began to close. He grabbed a blanket and set it over her when he noticed something drop from her had. He picked it up and sat back down. He un-crumpled it and almost gasped at the name.

Troy Bolton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waited:**

**Chapter Two**

Gabriella's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked groggily into the phone.

"Mrs. Klinger…one of the officers at the station informed me that you were interested in visiting the wounded officer?" the woman asked sweetly.

I took a deep breath. "Yes." I answered.

"Well visiting hours start in ten minutes and end at eight tonight." She informed.

"Ok, thank you." I said. I hung up and sighed again.

"Sleep well?" Chad asked as he walked out from his kitchen.

"It's been the first time I've had a peaceful sleep in a long time." I said.

"I can take you back to your place if you want. You could even move in here with me." He offered.

"I'll think about it. But thank you so much." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"No problem." He answered.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I said, slipping my shoes back on.

"Ok, just don't get lost." He said as he walked back into the kitchen. I sighed yet again as I shut the door behind me and began my walk to the hospital.

"Troy Bolton's room please." I said to the young woman at the front desk.

"Room 12 up in the third floor." She answered.

"Thank you." I said. I made my way into the elevator and pushed the button with the three on it and watched as the number lit up. It finally reached the number three and the doors open.

"You can do this. He's only the guy you went out with from 4 years in high school. That's all." She reassured herself.

The nurse walked into Troy's room.

"Mr. Bolton, you have a visitor." She said quietly.

"They can come in." I heard him answer. They nurse walked back out and nodded, signaling that it was ok.

I walked in. It seemed like it took me hours instead of seconds.

His eye met mine and I could've sworn they had gotten bluer.

I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.

For a split second, my eyes glanced down to the bandage on his arm.

They met his eyes again.

I bit my lip harder as I took a few more steps so that I was at the foot of his bed.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He answered. I knew that voice. That was his happy voice. _Well at least he's not angry that I came._ I thought.

"Um….my husband was the one who was killed last night." I said. I cringed at the word husband. Some husband he was.

He nodded slightly and broke the eye contact.

"I'm truly sorry for the damage that he did." I added.

"No reason to be sorry. It's part of the job." He said.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"So what's your name?" he asked. He didn't know who I was.

"Gabriela Klinger. But I'm going to have my name switched back to-"I was interrupted.

"Montez." He finished for me. I nodded. It finally seemed to click with him.

"It's been a long time." He said. I nodded and took a seat next to his be.

All of a sudden, it became suddenly easy to talk to him. Like we have been best friends since kindergarten.

"Have you kept contact with anyone?" he asked me.

"Yeah….just Chad. He actually took me in after last night." I said.

My phone vibrated. I had a text. I took it out, making sure that no nurses were coming in and quickly read it.

Leave it to me to break the rules. To a point. But it felt good. I've been miss goody-to-shoes for too long. Ever since I married _him._

Chad-**Ware r u?**

Me-**the hospital. Come up to room 12 on the third floor. There's sum1 I want u 2 meet.**

Chad- **k.**

"You're going to have another visitor in a few minutes." I said as I shoved me phone back in my pocket.

"Good. I'm getting awfully bored up here just talking to you." He said jokingly.

"Funny." I said. "So have you kept touch with anyone?" I asked him.

"Taylor and Zeke is it. Occasionally Ryan. But that's it." He said.

"Gabs?" Chad asked as he entered the room. His eyes switched from me to Troy.

"Troy?" he whispered.

Troy nodded. I smiled as Chad did one of those manly handshakes with him. Some things never change.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked him.

"My _husband_ shot him." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"You should see Gabbi tear up the court nowadays." Chad spoke up. We all laughed as he began to tell a story of how he 'let' me win.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I like my plot i nthis story better than my other ones...but that's just me! R&R  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waited:**

**Chapter Three**

It was the day after Gabriella had seen Troy for the first time in years and she was moving her last box of things into Chad's apartment.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay with you Chad. I promise to do my part." She said.

"All I want you to do is get healthy again. I know that he wasn't treating you well at all and all I want for my sister is for her to get better." He answered.

She smiled at him and began to unpack one of the boxes. Chad was like the brother she never had. Ever since she had met Troy, Chad was always the brother she loved.

After Troy and Gabriella were separated because of college…Chad was th only one who stayed in touch.

Why wasn't she talking to Troy you ask? Well, he had the clue that something wasn't right with his Gabbi. In the middle of one of their daily video chats…she had to end it short abruptly because of him coming home. But she used the excuse that she had to use the bathroom or something and would be too busy with school work to talk with him later that night. Something wasn't right and after a while…those daily video conversations became weekly…monthly…and then yearly until they didn't come at all.

As she unpacked the last box, she sighed as she plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, finally being able to relax for the first time in years felt so good to her.

"Hey Gabbi…I'm gonna run to the store…do you need anything?" Chad asked her.

"No…I'm good. But I might go out and run some errands of my own, so don't freak f I'm not here when you get back." She said.

"Okay Elle. Later." He said as he walked out of her room and moments later, out of the apartment.

Deciding that she had nothing better to do, she hopped in her car and drove to the hospital.

She stepped onto the elevator and watched as the familiar numbers lit up until they got to the number three. She stepped out and walked down to Troy's room and knocked on the door lightly.

She walked in and smiled when she saw him writing something in a notebook with a textbook on his lap.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked him, taking a seat next to his bed.

"Finishing my schoolwork." He answered. He had explained to her that he was still going to school at night so he could get his degree.

"Finally." He whispered as he set the pencil down on top of the book and closed it.

"So what've you been up to?" he asked her.

"Just moving my stuff into Chad's apartment." She answered. "How 'bout you?" she asked him.

"Absolutely nothing. I can't wait until I can get out of here tomorrow." He said.

"That soon, huh?" she asked him, trying to hid the disappointment. After h left the hospital…she was sure they would lose touch again.

"Hey….we'll keep in touch…I promise." He said. She smiled and forgot about the subject.

"Remember that one time when you spilled water on your keyboard while we were doing that video chat?" Gabriella asked him, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah….I had to buy a whole new keyboard." He said, smiling as well.

"So um…if you don't mind me asking…why did you stop talking to me?" he asked her.

She sighed…it was time she tell him the truth.

"My deceased husband, Michael, was my 'boyfriend' all through my college days. He was really nice at first until he started to get really aggressive towards me. He threatened me and made me say yes to marry him. It got worse once we got married. He gave me orders to get in the bedroom every night." She explained. That's all she could do for now. She knew she would've broken down if she explained what else happened.

He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm sorry." He said. He truly meant it. He wasn't mad at her what so ever for dating after they got split up. Even he dated a few times…but no girl could fill the space that she left.

"It's ok." She said shaking her head, enjoying his touch. Enjoying any man's touch for that matter.

She glanced over at the bandage on his arm once again.

"Will your arm be okay?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"Yeah….it'll be fine. I can't go back to work for a month though." He answered.

"Ugh…I don't know what I' do for a month." She said. He chuckled.

"So I hear you're pretty good at hoops these days." He said.

"You could say that." She said cockily.

"What do you say we play a little one on one when I'm out and ready to play again?" he asked her.

"Sounds good to me." She answered, excited for that day to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Waited:**

**Chapter Four**

It was Wednesday afternoon when Gabriella made her next run to Troy's room. She was walking past the front desk of the hospital when she heard a familiar voice.

She backed up and saw a familiar form in front of the desk. She smiled brightly as she walked over to him.

He turned around before she got there and smiled at the sight of the brunette walking towards him.

"So are you escaping or are you being kicked out?" she asked him.

"The doctor gave me the option of staying here another day or going home. Obviously I chose to go home." He explained.

"Good choice." She said. He nodded in agreement.

"So…how long until you can get back to work?" Gabriella asked him.

"Too long." He answered.

She giggled. "Do you seriously like being in danger everyday?" she asked him.

He sighed. "I guess you could say that. It gives me this weird feeling. I don't know how to describe it." He answered.

The long silence was broken by Gabriella yawning.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded. "I drank too much coffee yesterday so I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm paying for it now." She lied.

The truth is…she can never get a full night's rest. The most she has ever gotten was three hours before he came into the bedroom mat night drunk….now he was in her dreams, torturing her there. Some nights she wouldn't get any sort of shut-eye at all.

-

Feeling a weight on his shoulder, he looked down at the brunette asleep on him. He just smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and continued watching the TV.

"And a wounded officer from the local police squad is released from the hospital today after a small shoot out on Pearson Lane late Saturday night. The officer will not be able to return to work for two weeks." The woman reported.

_Leave it to Brad to let the whole world know…_ he thought. **(A/N: He's just a great friend of Troy's from the station.)**

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Gabriella grip his arm and mumble something.

He dismissed it as her just having a dream but quickly realized that it wasn't good. She gripped his arm tightly as a tear ran down her cheek. He thought he heard the faint word of 'stop' leave her mouth, but he wasn't sure.

"Gabbi. Wake up." He whispered.

Her shot open and she pushed him away.

"Get away!" she exclaimed, moving to the other end of the couch.

"What? Gabbi it's Troy." He said, confusedly. (word?)

It nearly broke his heart when he saw the astonishing amount of fear and pain in her eyes when she looked up at him. He has _never_ seen her like this in his entire life.

"Gabbi, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"He….he's in my dreams." She muttered.

"What? Who?" he asked.

"My husband." She replied, putting her head in her hands and letting out a huge breath.

He wrapped his arms around her after seeing her body shake from sobbing. She cried into his shoulder for the longest time until Troy drove her back to Chad's for the night.

**(A/N: I know that went by kinda fast…but I want it to kind of be like a mystery that unfolds throughout the story….if you catch my drift…)**

"I can't sleep any more Chad!" she exclaimed exhaustedly.

"Have you tried maybe taking a sleeping pill?" he asked her. It tore him to shreds to see her suffer like this. To be perfectly honest, she wasn't as pretty as she used to be. She didn't have that glow to her and she had bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep. He would give _anything_in the world for her and right now, he just wanted her to be able to have a full day's rest without that bastard bombarding her dreams!

"Yeah…but because of it I couldn't wake up from a flashback and I was freaking out in my sleep." She slowly. Her breathing was getting slower and steadier. Chad stayed quiet, knowing that she was about to fall asleep. Since they were sitting on Gabriella's bed, he ended up sleeping with her head on his chest. He didn't move an inch, wanting to to get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

**I thought that this was a great chapter. I threw in a teeney weeney bit of Troyella...but in the end some Chella friendship.**  
** There will be an even amount of Chella FRIENDSHIP and Troyella-ness in this story. Even though I like both pairings...this one is strictly a Troyella romance...but Chad and Gabriella are SUPER close, but JUST FRIENDS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Waited:**

**Chapter Five:**

Gabriella woke up the next morning with someone's arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Chad sleeping peacefully.

_Ugh. How can he do so much for me and I can't do anything for him?_ She thought. There wasn't even a word out there that could describe how thankful she was to Chad. He has done so much for her, and he won't ask or take anything as a thank you.

Gabriella wriggled herself out of Chad's grip and walked into the kitchen where she made some coffee.

When the coffee was finished, Gabriella walked over to the machine and poured herself a mug of black coffee. Just the way she liked it.

As she sat back down at the table, her mind flashed back to last night, how she practically freaked out at Troy's.

_He probably thinks I'm some mentally crazy person now._ She thought.

"No he doesn't." Chad said from the doorway. If there was one thing she disliked about Chad, it was the fact that he could read _anyone_ like a book. It was creepy sometimes…

"I have to tell him _something_ so he doesn't think I'm some lunatic." She said.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what to or what not to do. Just do whatever you're comfortable with." Chad said, taking a seat at the table with his coffee.

It was silent for a few minutes until Chad finally broke it.

"So have you guys mentioned about your past at all?" he asked, referring to their high school days.

"Haven't even acknowledged it." She answered.

"Are you going to?" he questioned.

"I don't know Chad. I don't know." She said.

Gabriella waited for Troy to open his apartment door, wanting to explain her meltdown the night before. She thought he had a right to know a little about her past.

Troy emerged in the doorway moments later.

"Hey Gabbi!" he greeted.

"Hey Troy." She said quietly. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." He said, pushing the door wider so she could get in.

"Listen…Troy, there's something you should know." She started.

They were sitting across from each other when Troy answered worriedly…

"What?" he asked.

"Um…..there's a story behind why I had a meltdown last night." She began.

Troy nodded, urging her to go on.

"My husband wasn't…….normal." she said.

"He was everything I thought he could be at first, but when we got married, _everything_ changed. Every time he came home from work, he'd want more from me. I said 'no' and in the beginning he backed off. But he started getting rougher with me and consistent. And eventually, one night, he ignored me and practically…hit me until I gave in." she said, pausing to regain some confidence.

Troy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he understood completely what she mean by 'he wanted more from me'. It meant that he thought that once he was married, his wife was to become 'his' and therefore, he should be able to do whatever he wanted with her. He knew this, because that's what his father had told him. _"The man should always be in control."_…that was what his father always said.

"Brie you don't have to tell me anymore if you feel uncomfortable." He said.

She nodded and looked down, she forgot hat it was like to have an actual gentle man around her, besides Chad, who her husband had forbidden her to see.

Troy walked over to where she sat and wrapped his arms around her as she cried gently.

"Shhhhhh….it's okay." He cooed. It wasn't calming her down though, but he knew something that would.

"This could be the start of somethin' new/it feels so right to be here with you…ooh/and now, lookin' in your eyes/ I feel in my heart/the start of somethin' new…." He sang gently into her ear.

He smiled as he realized that she was no longer crying, but smiling ever so gently.

She pulled away from the hug and she looked at him.

He never saw anyone as naturally beautiful as her. They way the sun hit her now slightly tanner skin was perfect as her brown eyes, brighter than when he first saw her in the hospital, were looking into his.

Their faces inched closer very slowly, until Gabriella broke the gaze and looked down, but Troy lifted her chin up and kissed her squarely on the lips.

Gabriella had never experienced this kind of kiss for a long time now.

It was filled with passion and…..love. She had forgotten what love felt like…but now she remembers as she melts into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

They pull away and she looks down.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, standing up, only to be pulled back down.

"I'm not." He said, placing another kiss on her lips and leaning his head against hers.

She re-wrapped her arms around his torso and he hugged her back tightly, as happy as ever to have her back in his arms. It sounded kind of silly, but they fit together like the last two puzzle pieces in a puzzle.

She nuzzled her face into his neck and took a deep breath.

"I haven't felt this way in a long time Troy." She whispered.

"I hope it's a good feeling." He said.

"Oh…..it is. Trust me." She said as she giggled slightly.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked her, breaking the short silence.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Have you ever thought back to high school?" he asked as she pulled away from him a little.

"All the time." She answered, looking into his eyes.

"I do too…and I know this might sound a little weird after not seeing each other for years but….I missed you. I missed everything about you. The way you walked, talked. They way you made everything look good. They way you always walked into a room with a smile." He said.

"I missed you too." She said.

"Would it be bad is I said that I wanted to go back to those days…they way things used to be between you and me?" Troy asked her.

"Would it be bad if I said I was thinking the same thing?" she whispered as they shared one last, loving kiss.

* * *

I think this is my best chapter yet. I think this story might be big...please review!!!!! And I would personally like to thank those who have reviewed and favored this story!!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Waited**

**Chapter Six:**

After spending some time at Troy's reminiscing about old times, Gabriella drove back to Chad's and unlocked the apartment door.

"Chad?" she called out.

"In the kitchen!" he hollered through the spacious apartment.

She just laughed…she knew he'd be in there.

She walked in to find him at the island in the middle of the kitchen, staring at his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm waiting for Megan to call." He answered, picking up his phone and checking for any missed messages.

"I um…went to see Troy." She said.

He nearly dropped his phone. "And…" he said, trailing off.

"And we talked about high school." She said.

"Go on…" he said again.

"We're giving it another shot." She said, breaking into a smile at the thought.

"Aw Ella, I'm happy for you." He said smiling at her. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he said as he answered nearly one second after it rang.

"Ah Megan! I wasn't expecting your call….yeah I have some time." He said as she smiled at Gabriella as he walked out of the room.

She just shook her head. He was such a flirt!

She grabbed a water bottle before she walked up the stairs, listening to Chad's easy pick up lines.

She flipped her laptop open on her bed and took a sip of water as it booted up.

She picked up her cell and looked at the ID when it started to ring. She smiled.

"Hey!" she answered brightly as she typed away at her laptop.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"Of course! I'll be right there!" she exclaimed, jumping off of her bed and snapping her phone shut. Of course she would be there!

She dressed in her favorite outfit. A simple shirt that fit her absolutely perfectly and some jeans.

She tucked the 'T' necklace under her shirt. She always wore it, even after she left New Mexico.

She darted out the door after yelling to Chad that she'd be back later.

She was about to hop in her car, when she heard Troy honk his horn. She laughed, remembering high school and how he'd do the same thing, and ran over to it.

He drove off to the club where they were meeting everyone.

After forming a plan, they climbed out of hi scar and walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

After Troy found the gang sitting at a table, he walked over. It was time to put their plan into action.

He cleared his throat, letting his presence be known.

"Hey man!" Zeke said.

"Listen guys…" he began to Taylor, Ryan, and Zeke. "…I brought this _amazing_ girl tonight..." he said, Ryan interrupted him.

"Wait….so you've finally moved on from Gabriella?" he asked him, clearly puzzled.

"No." Troy answered.

"But Gabriella is really the only one for you, dude." Zeke said.

"But I think you'll _really_ like her!" he tried.

"Guys knock it off! He's just dating around a little, the guy can do things himself you know!" Taylor scolded. The two men shut up quickly.

Gabriella walked over to them where Troy took her hand.

"Guys…I'd like you to say hello to Gabriella." He said. All of their heads shot up and Taylor climbed over Zeke to hug her old best friend.

It was an hour into the dinner, and everything was going unbelievably well. They were all caught up in a conversation when Gabriella felt someone watching her, and she _knew_ it wasn't Troy. She looked around but saw nobody…she dismissed it.

Ten minutes later she had the same feeling, she looked around again and was about to get involved in the conversation again when until she found the person who has been staring at her.

_Oh no._ she thought.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

She quickly glanced up to see that he was still there. He was…and he was looking hungrily at her. He knew she knew who he was, but he didn't mind that.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked her, breaking her uncomfortable gaze with the guy.

"N-nothing. Everything's fine!" she said, snapping out of the daze she was in. Troy nodded and put his arm around her, making a mental note to ask her later.

She shifted closer to Troy who just tightened his grip on her.

"So have you been dating at all Tay?" Gabriella asked Taylor as she took a sip of her water. The guys were having a conversation, but Troy still had his arm wrapped protectively around Gabriella.

"Nah…I'm single and lovin' it at the moment." She said smiling.

"So who have you kept in touch with?" Taylor asked her.

"Only Chad." She said simply. She just re-met her today…she wanted to wait a while to actually tell her the rest of the story…

"R-really?" Taylor asked, slightly nervous. Gabriella smiled knowingly.

"You still like him don't you?" she asked Taylor. Taylor had _always_ like Chad no matter what she said. But she had never gotten the guts to actually tell him…Chad likewise. He has always liked her…that's why he never really had a _girlfriend_. Just dates.

"Ummm…n-n-no! Why?" she asked.

Gabriella just shook her head…she still liked him.

"It was great seeing you again, guys!" Gabriella exclaimed as she hugged them all after exchanging cell numbers.

"Now all we need to do is get the rest of the gang together…hopefully soon." Ryan said, hugging Gabriella as she hugged him.

"Definitely." Gabriella said as she moved on to Zeke. Troy hook hands and gave Taylor a hug.

"We'll see you guys soon." Troy said as they all parted ways.

"My place or yours?" he asked her.

"Ummmm….." she said thinking. "Yours." She answered. He smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So are you really going to tell me what was going on with you in there?" he asked her as they entered his apartment.

She looked down, ashamed of herself. "I can't." she said.

"Hey…" he said softly, lifting her head up.

"..you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to pressure you into anything." He said gently.

She nodded lightly. He was so gentle with her! She wasn't used to that, but she would definitely go along with it!

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

"It's fine." He said as he put his hand on the back of her head stiffly. His shoulder was still a little sore and very stiff, but he would ignore that for her.

He kissed the top of her head as he held her closer. He was enthralled to have her back in his arms…


	7. Chapter 7

**Waited**

**Chapter Seven:**

Gabriella woke up in somebody else's bed, not hers, out of habit; she whimpered quietly which awoke the person next to her.

"Hey…" he cooed, trying to calm her, he put his hand lightly on her shoulder, she flinched.

"You're fine…" he tried once more, he succeeded.

She sighed, clearly relieved as she lied back down in bed, resting her head on Troy's shoulder while his arm kept her protectively close.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"No need to be. You're fine now…" he said.

He felt sick to the stomach even imagining what happened in her life that made her react like that. It sickened him to think that anyone ever did such a thing to such an innocent girl, especially Gabriella.

Troy wanted so badly as to call her 'his girl', but he knew that it would just remind her of her husband who now lies dead and all of the horrible things he did to her claiming Gabriella 'his'.

Even though he couldn't vocalize it, they both knew that she was his…but at the same time, he was hers.

He looked down at the brunette now sleeping peacefully.

She had gained most of her color back, and that special sparkle was back in her eye even after the night before at dinner when she had seemed scared an uncomfortable.

The reason was because whenever Troy was around, she knew she'd be safe from anything and he planned to be there for her as much as he possibly could.

Troy glanced at the clock…4 AM. He didn't need to get up for several hours yet, so he closed his eyes after one last glance down at Gabriella, as if confirming she was still there before closing his eyes.

-

Opening her eyes slowly, she awoke to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she asked groggily into the phone, unbelievably tired.

"Where are you? You didn't come back last night?" Chad asked worriedly.

She sat up slightly. "I'm at Troy's, I was exhausted after dinner last night so I crashed here. I'm fine." She said.

"You're not and I can tell, but I won't question you now, you're tired, so go back to bed." Chad said. Gabriella couldn't help but smile, he was so protective of her, but he knew that if there was anyone else in the world that would take excellent care of her, it was Troy.

"Whatever. Bye." She said.

"Bye Elle." He said. They both hung up and Gabriella nestled herself back into Troy's side. On cue, his grip tightened around her. She smiled.

He opened his eyes. "So what'd Chad want?" he asked groggily.

"He just wanted to make sure I was still in one piece." She said. He nodded.

After several minutes of sitting in bed slowly waking up, Troy got up to get a shower.

After showering he came back into the room fully dressed for the day and looked over to see Gabriella fast asleep again, the smallest hint of a smile on her face was noticeable.

He kissed her forehead gently before heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

-

Taking a shower without worrying that someone will come in and want _something_ was new to Gabriella. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth over her body from the hot water that cascaded along it.

She changed into a pair of Troy's sweatpants and one of his t-shirts before she walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she was greeted with a kiss before they both sat down and ate breakfast.

She sighed after eating her last bite. "Thanks for breakfast, but I should really get going. God knows what Chad has done to the kitchen." She said. They shared one last loving kiss before she made her way out his door.

-

Gabriella threw her keys on the nearest side table in Chad's apartment as she entered it.

"Chad?" she called through the apartment. No answer.

Walking into the kitchen, she was pleasantly surprised to see it prim and tidy, like the way she left it.

She was about to open the stainless steel refrigerator when she saw a note with Chad's neat handwriting on it.

_I'm out running some errands, there's Chinese in the fridge if you want it. _

_Love your most favorite person in the world, _

_Chad_

She laughed, she could imagine him saying that.

She landed on the oversized, yet extremely comfortable couch with a soft thud as she was enveloped in the fluffiness of it with the cordless phone in her hands. **(A/N: How's that for a long sentence?! LOL!)**

She dialed the number of her old friend; Taylor had given her her number…

"Hello?" the young woman on the other end of the line answered.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN! lol. please don't kill me! I KNOW I haven't been updating ANYTHING for an EXTREMELY long time, and when I do...it's super sort, but I've been so busy, and I say to myself 'I'll work on that story in a few minutes.'...something else pops up, and me being myself (shut up Steph), gets distracted very easily. So yeah...I hope you all have a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

**Oh...and who's this 'old friend' of Gabriella's? Any guesses? Don't you just LOVE cliffhangers?!?!?!?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Waited:**

**Chapter Eight**

It has been a month and a half since Gabriella had made that call. But we'll get to that in a few…

She had moved in with Troy. A very big step in not only their relationship, but also in Gabriella's trust in him. Ever since what happened with her ex-husband, she never really felt as comfortable around a man. Let alone living with one again. She wasn't even really EXTREMELY comfortable with Chad. But she really only slept there, the rest of her days was spent at Troy's.

Another big step for Gabriella was when she committed herself to their relationship by going all the way with him. **(S/N: Hint hint, wink wink, nod nod.)**

She was currently sitting on the couch in the living room of his…correction _their_ house, waiting for a friend to come over. This friend was the one that she had called a month and a half ago.

Who was this friend? Well _his_ name is-

**DING DONG!**

Oh…there's the doorbell.

She answered the door with a wide smile on her face; she had planned this surprise for Troy. He had forgotten that he even had this man's phone number; she had found it lying around on his desk.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed as he emerged from the other side of the door when she opened it.

-

"So how's the girl going?" Mark asked Troy as he entered Troy's office at the department. Ever since his accident, he wasn't physically able to fully return to the post he was originally at. But instead, he got the job of an investigator.

"She's going great Mark." Troy said. Leave it to Mark to be all up in his love life.

"Have you guys gone all the way yet?" Mark asked him.

Troy looked at him, astonished that he would ask such a thing.

"I think that's between me and Brie." He stated, looking back at his computer screen.

"FINALLY! I'm free. I'm goin' home, dude." Troy said as he shut his computer down.

"Give my best to Gabriella." Mark said as Troy left his office.

"Will do!" Troy said as he rushed out of the building and to his car.

-

"So what do you think his reaction is going to be?" Jason asked her as he made a shot in the net.

"Utterly confused, but in a good way." Gabriella said as she stole the ball from his and shot. _Swish!_

"Brie…? I'm home." Troy said as he walked through the door.

"Outback Troy!" she yelled.

He walked through the back door to see Gabriella and some guy playing basket all.

"Brie?" he asked her as he neared.

"Troy…I have a surprise for you!" she said. Jason turned around.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile as she saw both of their face light up at the sight of each other.

They shared a hug before Troy spoke up.

"What're you doing here?" Troy asked Jason.

"Well, Gabriella wanted to see me and Kelsi again, so we flew over, Kelsi's over scaring Taylor half to death at the moment though…" Jason said.

-

"KELSI!" Taylor yelled as she engulfed Kelsi in a huge hug.

"TAY!" Kelsi squealed as she hugged her friend tightly.

"How'd you get here?!" Taylor asked as she let Kelsi in her apartment.

"Gabriella called me. She found my number and Jason is over at Troy and Gab's right now surprising Troy." Kelsi explained.

"So Gab put you up to this?" Taylor queried.

Kelsi nodded, smiling.

"I hope it's a good surprise." Kelsi said.

"Well duh!" Taylor squealed as she hugged her friend again.

-

Gabriella was curled up on the sofa, with the TV on. She wasn't even paying attention to what was on, which was actually the news.

Troy walked into the room after cleaning up the kitchen after he and Gabriella had eaten dinner.

"You okay?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe, gazing at her small body.

Her eyes snapped up to his and she smiled softly.

"I'm perfect." She said. She truly was, something wonderful had happened.

He joined her on the couch where he let her snuggle into him and close her eyes.

Out of the blue, she leaned up and kissed him gently.

"Not that I didn't mind that, but what was that for?" he asked smiling.

"Something wonderful has happened." She said beaming.

"What?" he asked her curiously.

"Troy..." she began. "…I'm…" she continued, the curious look on his face was priceless.

"…pregnant." She finished, whispering.

She now had tears in her eyes, not knowing what to expect. If it were her deceased husband, he would've made get an abortion. But even since being with Troy, she had begun to take a new look on life.

"We're going to be parents." He whispered. She nodded, happy tears rolling quickly down her face.

He quickly wrapped her in a hug and hugged her tightly as she did the same to him.

"You're going to be a father." She whispered as he wiped her tears away.

"And you're going to be a mother." He responded, placing a kiss on her forehead before hugging her again.

"S-so you're not mad?" she asked him.

"No! Not at all! I'm ecstatic, Brie!" he exclaimed. She smiled.

"I'm gonna be a mom!" she exclaimed, clearly shocked but happy herself.

"You're gonna make a damn good one too." Troy said quietly before kissing her sweetly.

They shared another quick kiss before Gabriella made her way up the stairs for a shower and to get ready for bed.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Troy whispered before making his way upstairs as well.

Later that night, Gabriela finally joined Troy in bed.

He kissed her head gently as he turned the TV off and looked down at her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear after he turned the light off.

"I love you too." She whispered before she finally fell asleep, a smile clearly visible and her face.

He soon fell asleep, his arm around Gabriella tightly, his hand resting on her stomach.

* * *

**I know I skipped a whole month or so...but I really needed to get it moving. I hope you all enjoyed the update! R&R! Happy New Years!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waited**

**Chapter Nine**

"Brie…I have a surprise for you." Troy murmured, trying to wake her.

She groaned tiredly. "Can't it wait?" she asked, her voice muffled due to the pillow her head was on.

"I don't think your mom would appreciate waiting." Troy said.

"Oh my g-d! My mom's here!?" she asked, sitting straight up.

He nodded, laughing at how she bounded down the stairs at an amazing speed.

"Ma!!!" she exclaimed, rushing into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Belle!" her mom exclaimed tearfully as she hugged her daughter closely.

"I missed you so much!" Gabriella whispered, tears rolling down her face.

"Belle…please tell me you left him. Please tell me you left him." Her mother pleaded, looking into Gabriella's eyes.

"He left me. He was shot." She whispered.

"Oh dear…." Her mom said, shocked.

"But if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met Troy." She said as she walked back over to where Troy was standing.

She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Thank you. I haven't seen her in too long."

"I know." He whispered back, hugging her.

Her mother smiled.

"So young lady, I expect you to tell me everything that's happened." Her mom said as she whisked Gabriella away from Troy.

He just chuckled and shook his head as he watched Gabriella and her mother talk in the living room.

"So what happened was…h was out at the bar again. And um…I'm sitting in the living room waiting for him to get home when there's a knock on the door. I answer it to find a police officer and he says that he was involved in a shooting and that he died on the scene." She began.

"So the officer takes me to the hospital where I confirm the body and everything, then when I'm about to leave, he says to me that one of his officers were wounded." Gabriella said, glancing over at Troy who gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was Troy, ma." She said.

"So answer me one question…" her mom began.

"Yes…" Gabriella said.

"Are you guys like…a couple?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"Finally!" her mom exclaimed.

"So how long have you been together?" she asked curiously.

"Almost two months." Troy said.

"Have you guys gone all the way?" she asked nosily.

"MA!" Gabriella exclaimed, stunned that her mother who would always make sure that her door was open in high school whenever a guy was over would ask such a thing.

Troy on the other hand, thought the way Gabriella and her mom were interacting was quite humorous and couldn't help but laugh a little.

She glared playfully at Troy for laughing.

"I'm going to get dressed." She said as she walked upstairs.

"I'll be right back Ms. Montez." He said as he climbed the stairs after Gabriella.

He found her face down on their bed in the bedroom and her shut the door behind him.

"Should we tell her?" he asked.

She grunted in reply before turning over.

"I don't know if I want anyone to know yet." She said.

"I'll support you no matter what you want to do." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you." She said quietly. He kissed her lips.

"Your welcome." He answered. She stood up and began to rummage through her drawers and closet for something to wear.

"I have nothing to wear!" she exclaimed.

"That's the last time I procrastinate doing laundry." She mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't have anything?" he asked her.

"Positi- oh wait. I still have your t-shirt from high school and a pair of sweats." She said.

"You _still_ have that shirt you stole from my closet in tenth grade?" he asked her.

"Yup!" she exclaimed.

"But I'll look a little…I dunno…not happy to see her I guess if I just wear the sweats." She said.

He came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck which sent chills down her spine.

"You'll look fine in anything." He said.

She sighed. "Well I don't really have a choice." She said.

"I better go before your mom thinks we're doing something bad up here" he mumbled.

"Ugh…I look like I-" she stopped talking when she felt Troy pick her up and carry her into the bathroom.

"Just get dressed, you'll look fine. Trust me." He said.

She smiled and shook her head as she shut the bathroom door.

"Men…" she mumbled.

-

"So how did you find me?" Gabriella asked her mom as the two ate lunch.

"Troy found me actually. He called me up and said that he would be willing to pay the expenses for a hotel room and such." She said.

Gabriella smiled. "You know that I didn't not call you on purpose. He wouldn't allow me to talk to you…or Chad." She said her face turning sullen.

"Oh hun…" her mom said, grabbing her hand from across the table. "I know. I understand, but that's in the past, you need to concentrate on the present." She said softly.

"I know…I have been ever since I've been with Troy. Ma…he treats me like he used to. He remembered how I like things since high school. He listens to me ma. I'm blessed." She said.

Her mom smiled a great, meaningful smile.

"I'm happy for you Belle. I really am." She said.

The two carried on a conversation for what seemed like hours, catching each other up on their lives. Meanwhile, Troy was meeting up with Taylor, Ryan, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason.

"So where's Gabbi?" Kelsi asked Troy.

"Oh…she's spending time with her mother at our place." He said as he shot another basket.

They were all at Chad's apartment complex, the guys playing a game while Taylor and Kelsi sat on the sidelines.

Chad smiled a Troy, only those two knew how big this was for Gabriella after what she'd been through.

Taylor noticed the two guys' smile at each other, and wondered to herself.

_That's odd._ She thought.

Troy and Gabriella were both thinking the same thing. They were each blessed to have the other in their life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Waited**

**Chapter Ten**

"Well I better go to the hotel now. I love you Belle." Her mom said, kissing her cheek before walking out the door.

"Bye ma!" she called out to her before she watched her mom drive off.

She waited around for roughly fifteen more minutes for Troy to come home. She ended up closing her eyes and humming a random song before she heard the front door open and Troy walk in.

She ran over to him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could.

"Thank –kiss- you!" she said. He was basically holding her up, and was very surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Well that was one hell of a hello." He said.

She giggled before she hugged him tightly, not caring that he was still a little sweaty.

"He wouldn't let me see her Troy. He forbid me…and you brought her back into my life." She whispered, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't think anything of it, babe." He whispered in her ear.

-

Gabriella and Troy were in bed that night, Troy was reading over some papers from work and Gabriella's head was on his chest, lightly snoozing, but not quite tired enough to go to sleep.

"I never though that I'd be pregnant." She said out of the blue.

"Why's that?" he asked her.

"It's just…I would _always_ take the day after pill with _him_. Because I didn't want any child of mine to either be one of his or have to go through anything horrible like that." She explained sighing sadly.

He held her closer…

"Our child won't have to go through anything remotely like that." He said quietly.

"I know, I trust you." She said looking up at him.

They shared a kiss before Gabriella looked back down, but not before noticing his scar on his arm.

She gently traced it with her fingers.

"Does it ever hurt?" she asked quietly.

"Sometimes, if I stress it too much. But it's nothing to worry about." He said.

"I can't believe he did that to you." She whispered, setting her head back on his chest.

"But you know…if it weren't for him…I wouldn't have seen you when I did." He said.

"That's true." She said.

Troy turned the light out and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Troy." She whispered before snuggling into his chest more.

That night…he vowed to himself to never let her or his child come to any harm.

-

"Troy…I think we should tell them." She whispered to him when they and the gang were all over at Chad's apartment.

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Positive." She answered. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Hey guys?" She asked them. They all stopped their conversations and looked towards the couple.

"Yeah Gab?" Kelsi asked.

"I…_we_ have an announcement to make." She began.

"OH MY G-D YOU'RE ENGAGED!" Taylor said overreacting.

Everyone started talking all at once.

"No…guys..!" Gabriella tried.

"Guys!" she said loudly.

"GUYS!" she yelled. They all quieted down.

"We're NOT engaged." She said.

They all sat down.

"Then what is it?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Kelsi and Taylor squealed and started jumping up and down with each other.

The guys had all gotten up to hug Gabriella and Troy adding 'congratulations' and what not.

Taylor and Kelsi and practically tackled Gabriella to the ground.

She landed on the couch with an 'oof' before the guys pried Kelsi and Taylor off of her.

"You okay?" Troy asked her as he helped her up.

"I'm fine." She said as she re-adjusted her shirt and her hair.

"So who else knows?" Kelsi asked after the girls had calmed down. Kelsi was curled up next to Jason, Taylor was leaning against Chad, and Gabriella was right next to Troy, basking in his warmth.

"Only you guys." She answered.

"So we're all going to be aunts and uncles!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Well um…two of you will be more than that." Gabriella said.

She looked at Troy who nodded….he got the message.

"Chad….Taylor, we want you do be the god parents." He said.

Taylor's mouth dropped down in amazement, same with Chad.

"R-really?" Taylor asked. Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"I'm gonna be a god parent!" she exclaimed, beside herself with happiness.

Chad smiled down at her, missing her in his life.

Taylor blushed as she realized that Chad was looking down at her.

Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella had noticed the little exchange between the two and smiled at each other.

-

Troy had taken Gabriella out for a drive to a secluded place he knew she would love…

"Should I even bother to ask where we're going?" she asked him.

"Nope." He answered, grinning over at her.

She sighed and looked out the window. She closed her eyes and she slowly began to nap. Today had taken a lot out of her, they spent a lot of time at Chad's and after being tackled and hugged to death, it too ka lot out of her.

"Brie…we're here." He whispered. She woke up and saw Troy get out of the driver's seat and open her door. She thankfully took his hand as she gasped in amazement.

The sight before her was the most _beautiful_ thing she had ever seen. It was at the perfect spot where you could see the whole cite…it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Troy! It's_gorgeous_!" she exclaimed.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know when Taylor freaked and thought that we were engaged?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She nodded, leaning against him.

"And you corrected her and said that we weren't?" he added. She nodded slowly.

"Well, I'd like to change that." He whispered.

She turned around and met his eyes as he got down on one knee. **(A/n: AH! I'm the on writing it and I'm like…happy jumping in my chair!!!)**

"Gabriella…would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her.

She was speechless. She opened her mouth but all the came out was…well, nothing.

She was crying like never before right now. "Yes!" she said.

He slipped the ring on her finger **(In profile)** before hugging her, spinning her around several times before setting her down and kissing his fiancé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Waited:**

**Chapter Eleven**

His parents. They were going to meet with his parents today, to tell them about their baby and their marriage.

"If I remember correctly, your father was never very fond of me." She said quietly, trying to find any way possible that she could get out of this.

"Brie, you've met him before and he doesn't _hate_ you. He just….believes differently than I do." He comforted, wrapped his toned arms around her waist from behind as he set his chin on her shoulder.

She sighed. "I know…" she mumbled.

Mr. Bolton was a, control freak. Yeah….that's a good term for him. He would always tell Troy "_The man should always be in charge, Troy. The woman should be grateful for him. Remember that…_"

"Do it for me?" he pleaded. He kissed her neck…

_Damn. He knows he gives me no choice when he does that…_ she thought.

"Fine." She grunted before she turned around and kissed him.

"But you _know_ what will happen if he and I are in the same room alone." She said.

He chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell mom to hide all the knives and sharp objects." He replied, kissing her forehead before offering her his hand.

She took it and they walked out to the car, got in, and prayed that everything would go smoothly.

The two had figured that ever since their engagement, they had really been left out of the loop as far as the pregnancy. So in turn…they would be the first to know about their engagement.

Gabriella's hand was laced with Troy's, and both of their hands were sitting on her knee. She had dreaded all morning about this. But they should know due to the fact that they would be her in-laws.

**(A/N: I know…I'm rushing a little, but I have to get there sometime. :D)**

Gabriella sighed heavily as Troy put the car in park. She refused to get out of the car.

"Brie…come on." He tried.

She looked over at him, pouting and using puppy dog eyes.

"Brie." He warned, forcefully yet softly.

"Fine…." She grunted as she got out.

"But if you leave me at all today…I won't be able to restrain myself." She mumbled right before Mrs. Bolton answered the door. Her face instantly lit up with a smile at the sight of Mrs. Bolton.

As much as Troy's father stressed the fact of 'the man being in charge', there truly was a love between Jackie, Mrs. Bolton, and him (Jack).

Gabriella was enveloped in a hug by Mrs. Bolton.

"Troy told me he was bringing a friend over…I didn't know it was you though! Oh! It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed.

Troy kissed his mom on the cheek and hugged her.

"Come in! Come in!" she said as Troy put his hand on the small of Gabriella's back, ushering her inside.

"Jack!" She called. "You won't believe who's here!" she exclaimed, roaming the whole floor, looking for him.

"Ah…..Troy!" Mr. Bolton said as he welcomed him with a sturdy handshake.

"Hey Dad." He greeted.

"Gabriella?" he asked. She nodded meekly.

"It's great to see you again." She said, cracking a smile.

"Mmhmm." He answered before her dismissed himself to see what his wife was up to.

Gabriella's mouth dropped. She _tried_ to be polite, but _nooooo_ he would have nothing of it.

"Hey…" Troy said, standing in front of her. "…retract the claws and try to enjoy yourself." He said.

"Rawr." She mumbled.

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon…" he said, offering his hand which she semi-happily accepted.

"Did he just leave you two out here?" Jackie asked the couple.

Troy nodded. "You know him…" he said. She nodded.

"Sometimes I just don't understand him." She thought aloud.

"Me neither…" Gabriella said. Troy squeezed her hand.

"Well come on then…might as well start dinner." She said.

"Jack…!" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking back into the room.

"We're going to start dinner, come on." She said as she led the three of them into the kitchen which was very spacious.

"Let the games begin." Gabriella whispered as she sat down. Troy gave her a warning glance.

He bent down. Do I need to take your knife and fork away?" he asked playfully. She glared at him.

-

Lunch went by quickly, and peacefully. Troy and Gabriella had held hands underneath the table the whole time.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were oblivious to the two's affections towards each other. Let alone their engagement.

The four of them were sitting in the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink Gabriella? Wine? Anything?" Mrs. Bolton offered.

"No thank you." She said.

She handed Mr. Bolton his small glass of whiskey.

"So how's life for you Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Well….that's part of the reason why we came today…" she said.

Troy squeezed her hand slightly.

"What's going on?" Mr. Bolton asked curiously.

"Well, there's two things." Troy started.

"Ok….."Mrs. Bolton said, urging them on.

"The first thing…is that I'm pregnant." Gabriella said after taking a deep breath.

"Oh!" Mrs. Bolton squealed. She was going to be a Grandma! Mr. Bolton was also happy; he just covered it up, sensing that there was something else.

"We're engaged." Troy blurted out the second part.

Mrs. Bolton took a sharp intake of breath. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations you two!" she said, the three of them got up, and shared hugs. Mr. Bolton stayed seated.

"Troy? Can we talk in private please?" he asked. Troy nodded.

Gabriella and Mrs. Bolton watched them walk off.

"Well, I think we both know that's not good." Gabriella said.

Mrs. Bolton nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid so." She said. "I'm afraid so." She repeated.

-

"So you're marrying Gabriella?" Mr. Bolton asked his son.

"Yes. I love her, dad." He answered confidently.

"Don't you think you could've done better?" he asked Troy harshly.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked, shocked that even his own father would ask such a thing.

"She just doesn't seem right for you, son." He answered bluntly as he sipped his whiskey.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Troy answered harshly.

"But she's so…." He trailed off. "…I don't know…plain I guess." He finished off, like it was nothing. Like _she_ was nothing.

Gabriella felt horrible. Was that what Mr. Bolton really thought of her? She felt tears prick her eyes. He reminded her so much of her deceased husband…attitude wise.

"I can't BELIEVE you even have the guts to say that about her dad!" Troy exclaimed.

"I'm simply stating facts, son." He said as he finished off his whiskey.

Troy rolled his eyes before looking at the floor.

"I knew you were low…but not that low." He said.

Gabriella excused herself and walked briskly out the front door, tears gently rolling down her small face.

"What do you mean_low?_ I'm _not_ low." He defended himself.

"You know what…I'm leaving." Troy said as he walked out of the room to find his mother by herself in the living room.

"Where-"she cut him off.

"She's ran outside." She answered.

"Shit…" he cursed quietly as he ran out the front door looking for her.

He walked; well more like ran, around the large neighborhood looking for her.

He saw her sitting against a large tree looking out on a lake.

"Thank god." He said as he walked towards her.

She looked up and saw him walking towards him. She wiped her tears away quickly. He took notice of that movement.

_I really hate that man right now…_ he thought as he finally got to Gabriella.

Troy approached her.

"Brie?" he asked softly. She sniffled lightly.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Will you be alright?" he asked her. She stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Am I really…'plain'?" she asked seriously.

"God no Brie!" he exclaimed, resting his hands on her upper arms. "Not at all! I hope you didn't believe a word he said." He continued.

"I did." She said, looking down. He pulled her into him and kissed her head.

"Well don't." he said quietly.

He felt her nod against him and tightened his grip around her.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made you go. If I would've known…" he said, looking her in the eye. Brown meeting blue.

"Troy…they had to know…I'm just glad you were there with me." She whispered.

He kissed her on the lips before she hugged him tight.

"Come on, let's go home." He whispered as she pulled away. She nodded and he pulled her close. She leaned into him, his arm around her waist. She felt it tighten as they neared the car again.

Mr. Bolton was looking out the window…Troy caught his eyes and sent a light glare at him.

He helped Gabriella into the car and got into the other side, pulled out and drove back home.

When they got home, it was nine at night, and needless to say, Gabriella was wiped.

She was the first up the stairs and quickly and silently changed into her pajamas, Troy the same.

Gabriella didn't say anything for the rest of the night, for the moment her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.


	12. Author's Note that You Will Love!

**Steph sent me this on Facebook...I thought it was ADORABLE and thought that I'd share it with you. (There were some no to appropriate ones, so I deleted those. Only two of them though.)**

What a kiss means.Share

Kiss on the Forehead ----"Forever you will be mine"  
Kiss on the Cheek ---"We're friends"  
Kiss on the Hand ---"I adore you"  
Kiss on the Neck ---"We belong together"  
Kiss on the Shoulder ---"I want you"  
Kiss on the Lips ---"I love you" OR "I want you"

What the gesture means...  
Holding Hands ---"We can learn to love each other"  
Slap on the Butt ---"That's mine"  
Playing with the Ear ---"I can't live without you"  
Holding on tight ---"Don't let go"  
Looking into each other's Eyes ---"Don't leave me"  
Playing with Hair on Head ---"Tell me you love me"  
Arms around the Waist ---"I love you too much to let go"  
Laughing while Kissing ---"I am completely Comfortable with you"


	13. Chapter 12

**Waited:**

**Chapter Twelve**

Gabriella sprang out of bed and ran into their bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She heard the door open that she had slammed shut, sensing Troy walk in, kneeling by her side and pulling her hair back as he rubbed her back slowly.

"It's okay…you're fine." He murmured as she calmed down a little.

She flushed the toilet and looked up at Troy, bushing madly.

"Sorry." She said quietly, considering it was 3 AM. He kissed her head.

"It's fine, nothing to be sorry for." He murmured into her ear.

He helped her up and left her to freshen up. She brushed her teeth for about ten minutes and rinsed her mouth out, trying anything to get that awful taste out of her mouth. Satisfied with the mint-y flavor in her mouth from the toothpaste and mouthwash, she walked back into the bedroom where Troy was sitting up, waiting for her. She climbed back in bed and found herself in a comfortable position, right up against him with her head on his chest, her arm draped across his torso.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She chuckled. "You're welcome, Brie." He answered.

"It's gonna be a looooong road isn't it?" she asked tiredly.

He laughed quietly. "Yeah…it is. But we're I nit together." He answered.

"Well, I'll have you know, that my mom and my grandmother never really had crazy mood swings when they were pregnant. They acted like their normal, stubborn selves. So that means that because of the genes, I, hopefully, won't have wicked mood swings." She said, smiling, her eyes twinkling.

"Thank goodness." Troy said, sighing.

She laughed. She kissed him before closing her eyes again…trying to fall back asleep.

"Good night Troy." She said, letting out a contented sigh.

"Good nigh Brie." He answered, before letting himself fall asleep.

As Gabriella lay there, she couldn't help but think back to the argument that Troy and his dad got into because of her. Because of _her_ Troy and his dad weren't getting along. It was her fault.

-

"Brie…" he murmured to her sleeping body. He was dressed and ready to go to work. It was Monday, and he was planning to go to work like usual, but Gabriella's mother was coming over for the day, to watch Gabriella and help her with anything.

"Hmmm…?" she grumbled as she sat up a little.

"I'm gonna head off to work now. Your mom should be here any minute, okay?" he asked as he kneeled down beside the bed so he could make eye contact with her.

"Ok…thank you." She said tiredly.

He stroked her cheek softly before kissing her. "I'll see you later okay? Make sure you eat something, you're eating for two now." He said, smiling.

"I will." She promised. He kissed her once more.

"Love you." She whispered, letting her eyes droop sleepily.

He laughed. "Love you too." He replied. He kissed her forehead before walking out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He grabbed his keys and opened the door to meet Mrs. Montez who was just about to put the key that Troy gave her to the house in the lock.

"Good morning Troy!" she greeted happily.

"Hey Lorraine." Troy answered, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"How's my Belle doing this morning?" she asked.

"Listen…I know we should've told you before but, we were just so caught up with everything and-" she cut him off.

"What is it Troy?" she asked, chuckling

"Gabriella's pregnant." He said. He watched as she squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations! How far along is she?" she asked eagerly.

"Only a few weeks, but she's already feeling a little ill. So keep an eye on her for me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Definitely. Have a great day Troy." She answered.

He left, closing the door softly behind him. He already told Gabriella's mom about the pregnancy. He would talk to Gabriella about telling her about engagement.

-

Gabriella walked downstairs to find her mom sitting in the living room, sipping some coffee she had bought from Starbucks before coming over.

"Hi ma." She greeted tiredly as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie." She answered as Gabriella curled up on the couch next to her. Her mom put her arm around her; Gabriella rested her head on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, Troy told me about you being pregnant. I'm very happy for you two!" Her mom exclaimed quietly.

"Thanks ma." She said, smiling up at her.

Lorraine took notice of the ring on Gabriella's finger.

"Oh! Gabriella! That's a gorgeous ring. Did Troy…?" she said, trailing off.

Gabriella looked down at the ring for a moment, before looking up at her mother, smiling proudly as she nodded her head.

"Yeah…he did." She answered. Ms. Montez hugged her daughter so tight, she could barely breathe.

"C'mon…let's get you something to eat, then we can go shopping if you feel up to it…alright?" she asked Gabriella. She nodded and she and her mom walked into the kitchen, both wearing smiles…

-

"So…how did the proposal go?" Ms. Montez asked Gabriella as they sat down in the food court in the mall. Gabriella was feeling incredibly better.

"Well…we had just gotten back from telling the gang that I was pregnant. When we left, Troy took me out to this _amazing_ spot where you could look over the whole city. He proposed to me there. It was beautiful." She said, getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Excuse me…I'm going to run to the bathroom." Gabriella said, standing up.

"Are you okay?" her mo masked worriedly.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" she replied, with a sincere smile.

She made her way to the bathroom, but before she got there, a hand was on her arm, and in no time, she was rammed against the wall, cold and (unfortunately) familiar lips on hers. _No! Not again!_ She thought.

-

"Hey Troy…" Mark said as he entered Troy's office.

"Hey Mark." Troy replied.

"You looked awfully…happy this morning…" Mark stated.

"Yeah…so? Can't a guy be happy?" he asked Mark.

"Yeah…but I was just wondering what it was that made you so happy?" he asked nosily.

Troy rolled his eyes. Mark was _always_ nosy, but a great friend.

"A lot of things, Mark. A lot of things." Troy answered.

"You proposed didn't you?" he asked.

"What? Why would you think that?" Troy asked.

"Did you?" Mark questioned.

"Well….yeah." Troy said.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed as he ran out of Troy's office.

"Becky!" he heard Mark yell to a co-worker.

"What?" she called back.

"I won the bet! You owe me fifty big ones!" he exclaimed.

Troy sat there, not believing that Mark bet on his and Gabriella's engagement. She laughed lightly as he heard Mark 'woo-hoo'. If only he knew what was happening to his Brie…

**(A/N: I could leave it there. But I'll be nice, and give you more. :D)**

-

"Please…just stop!" Gabriella pleaded.

"We haven't seen each other for a while baby…we have some things to catch up on." The man snarled into her ear.

"B-but…what more do could you want?" she asked. She'd give anything than what he really wanted…which was her.

"I just want you baby girl." He whispered as he began to forcefully kiss her neck.

"I'm not your baby girl." She snarled as she kneed him….um…in that special little place.

She escaped while she could, all of a sudden, feeling tired, but she kept going.

"Ma! Ma…we have to go. _Now._" She said quickly, nearing tears.

"What? Why Belle?" she asked worriedly, grabbing the few bags that they had.

"I'll explain to you in the car, let's just go please!" she said hurriedly.

They made it out to the car and Ms. Montez began to drive home.

"What's wrong Belle?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter as she drove.

"I-I can't say. I'm scared." She whimpered.

Ms. Montez grabbed Gabriella's cell out of her purse and found who she needed to call.

She kept her eyes on the road, while calling Troy and listening ot her daughter cry all at the same time.

"Hello, Troy Bolton." He answered his phone.

"Troy! You need to get home _now_. Something's wrong with Belle." She said quickly.

"What's going on?" he asked as he grabbed his keys.

"I don't know…just get home…now." She said worriedly as she hung up and paid attention to the road.

"Troy! Where are you going?" Mark asked as he saw Troy rush out of his office.

"Something's wrong with Brie! Take over for me!" he called over his shoulder as he ran out of the building quickly.

He hopped in his car and drove home as quickly as he could.

-

Ms. Montez drove back into the neighbor hood, driving down the road to get to Gabriella and Troy's house.

Gabriella was still crying, but not as much. Her crying had been replaced with some trembling instead.

Ms. Montez let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Troy waiting in the driveway, the most worried look on his face.

Ms. Montez got out and opened the door for Gabriella.

Gabriella saw Troy jogging to the car and immediately got out, only to be swept up in his arms.

"Shush Brie. You're fine. I've got you. Shhhhh…" he cooed quietly in her ear.

Her small arms were wrapped around his waist, enjoying his warmth. Since he was wearing a suit, her arms were underneath the jacket, asking for warmth and comfort. He griped her tightly as he felt her tremble, trying to make her stop.

"Troy…lets get her inside…it looks as if it's about to rain and the cold isn't doing her good." She said gently. He nodded and followed her up to the house, still holding Gabriella.

It was about the middle of fall and it was chilly out. He had already draped his jacket around her and she pulled it to her quickly. He led her into the house and followed her over to the couch…all he wanted to know was what was wrong with his Brie…


	14. Chapter 13

**Waited:**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I'll go make some tea…" Ms. Montez said as she hurried off into the kitchen to make it.

"Brie…you're fine now. Can you tell me what happened?" Troy asked gently, looking into her eyes.

"Jason Medley." She said…out of the blue.

"Who's he?" Troy asked.

"He was my deceased husband's best friend. They both um…did things to me. They forced me into things." She said, getting quieter and quieter by every word.

"Oh god Brie." He said, taking her back into his arms. She just laid there.

"I was just on my way to the bathroom and he rammed me up against the wall. He kissed me, it was torture, knowing that I was kissing someone other than my fiancé." She said, sorrowfully.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing you could have done to prevent it." He whispered in her ear.

"I got him off though. I got him off fast too." She mumbled, laughing a little.

"What'd you do to get him off?" Troy asked.

"I kicked him." She answered.

"That's my girl!" he exclaimed. She laughed.

"That's my Brie." He said softly. She smiled and kissed him before hugging him.

"Here's your tea, Belle." Lorraine said, walking in with a steamy mug.

"Than you ma." She said quietly before taking a sip.

"So Belle told me about your engagement." Lorraine said after she too ka seat across from her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law. **(A/N: Ahhh! So many dashes!)**

Gabriella hid her face in Troy's jacket which was still wrapped around. Troy laughed a little.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to tell or not." She answered innocently.

"You could tell the whole world for all I care, as long as you're comfortable with it." He replied.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the hotel…I'll see you later Belle." Lorraine said, kissing her daughter on her forehead.

"Love you." Gabriella murmured.

"Love you too Belle. Take care of her Troy." Lorraine ordered.

"I always do." Troy said before walking her out to the door. Gabriella sat her mug of tea on the coffee table in front of her and laid her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes.

Troy walked back into the room and smiled. She was sleeping on the couch, a small smile playing her lips. She knew that she had nothing to worry about whenever she was with Troy. He was ecstatic that she felt as comfortable as she did around him. But what made him even happier, was the fact that she smiled when he called her his.

"Troy…stop staring at me." She murmured, eyes still closed.

"That'll take a lot of strength considering you're so cute when your sleeping." He said, walking over next to her.

"You're such a dork." She said, sitting up and looking at him.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." He said, smiling at her.

"Got that right." She murmured before yawning.

"Go up to bed. I'll call into work and let them know that I'll be out for the rest of the day." He said.

"You don't have to stay here. I'll be fine, Troy." She said, trying to convince him she was fine.

"Just go rest up Brie. I want to keep an eye on you just in case that guy finds you, okay?" he asked.

She couldn't but smile at how gentle and protective he was being. She leaned up and kissed him, with as much passion as she could. He made it deeper by wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, but the need for air was beyond at its maximum so they pulled apart.

"Now I want you to get your cute little pregnant butt up to bed." He said smiling.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"I'll be up in a bit." He called after her.

"Okay." She answered.

He flipped his phone open and dialed Mark's number.

"Troy! Where'd you go?!" he asked quickly.

"Gabriella needed me, I won't be coming in for the rest of the day…and I'll take a personal day tomorrow." He answered.

"Well why are telling me this, shouldn't you be telling you're your boss?" he asked.

"Could you do that for me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure, dude." Mark said, sensing his friend's worried tone.

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mark said.

"Bye." Troy replied, hanging up his phone.

He made his way upstairs after putting the unfinished mug of tea in the kitchen sink. He found Gabriella lying on their bed, wearing a tank and a pair of his basketball shorts. Her back was facing him, but she knew he was there.

He got on the bed, pulling her close to him and kissing her shoulder lightly.

"I hope you didn't quit your job to watch over me, Troy." She said quietly, knowing full well that if he needed to…he would.

"No…I'm staying home for the rest of the day today and tomorrow." He answered, burying his face in her hair.

"Good." She answered. He lightly kissed her neck, as if reminding himself that she was still there. That the wonderful creature before him was still his. A smile spread across her face, his affections towards her were amazing. She let him continue to his her neck. She sighed, completely contented with her life.

She let her hand rest on her belly, protecting their little one inside. Troy slid is hand on top of hers before the two fell into a peaceful slumber…

* * *

**Okay, if you ask me, I think that 'peaceful slumber' phrase is used too much...but it was really a relaxing moment for Gabriella so it fit well. LOL!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Waited:**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open later that day. _Great, now I'll probably not be able to sleep tonight_. She thought sighing.

Everything that had happened earlier that day came rushing back to her as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She was just thankful that she got him off when she did…thankful that no further damage was done.

She climbed out of bed, grabbing the phone…she needed to call her mom and let her know that she was fine and everything was okay. She felt bad that her mom left…but Ms. Montez knew that she and Troy needed to be alone.

"Where're you going?" Troy asked before she could walk out of the room.

"I'm just going to call my mom and let her know that everything's okay now." She answered, kissing his cheek before walking out of the room.

"Yes…could you transfer me to room 15B?" Gabriella spoke into the phone when the receptionist picked up.

Moments later she heard ringing again.

"Hello?" her mom said.

"Hey mom." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey Belle. Are you doing better?" her mom asked.

"Much. Sorry you felt the need to leave like that." Gabriella said as she paced around the living room.

"Oh, Belle, I knew you two needed some alone time." She said.

Gabriella smiled. "I just felt kind of bad that you left." Gabriella said.

"Well, if I hadn't have left when I did, I wouldn't have run into he person I did." Her mom replied.

"Who'd you run into?" Gabriella asked.

"Mrs. Bolton! I had walked into a diner for an early dinner and I saw her there. She said she had just finished going shopping so we ate and caught up." Her mom answered.

"That's great, ma." Gabriella said.

"She's ecstatic about the baby and the marriage. She told me to specifically tell you two. She sounded almost desperate for me to tell you guys that." She said.

Gabriella sighed. "Yeah…Troy's dad...just…he wasn't as happy as she was to put it nicely." Gabriella said.

"Is he still acting the way he used to about you?" her mom asked.

"Well…yeah." Gabriella answered quietly.

"Then nerve of that man…" her mom muttered.

Gabriella giggled. "Mom…it's fine, Troy um…talked to him and we're not going to let him interfere with our relationship." Gabriella explained.

"How do you even know I was going to do anything?" her mom asked.

"Because you've started something up with him before and I _really_ don't want to have to deal with it _again_." Gabriella said. Her mom sighed, knowing that Gabriella was right.

"I better go start dinner now. I love you." Gabriella said.

"Love you too, Belle." She said. The two women hung up and Gabriella set the phone down on the nearest table before walking into the kitchen.

She took out a pot and filled it with water and set it on the stove. She watched a a small flame erupted from the gas stove so it would heat up the water before she looked around for some pasta. Spaghetti was on the menu tonight.

Troy finally got out of bed, hearing Gabriella tinkering around in the kitchen, obviously finished with her conversation with her mom. He walked into their bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He sighed as he looked at the mirror, not really paying attention to his reflection, because he was thinking about earlier.

He didn't like the fact that someone from Gabriella's past was still out there. Sure he would be there for her, but she was a big girl and she could take care of herself. But he could just sense that this is or would turn into something that would become too powerful for her to handle. He would sacrifice his own life to protect her and his child. He truly would. But there was one question left in his head that he wanted answered. Was this 'Jason Medley' guy the same guy that made Gabriella uncomfortable at that dinner a month or so ago?

He walked down the stairs, hearing Gabriella humming. She hummed when she just wanted to relax and forget about everything for the time being. He walked into the kitchen, now wide awake to find her at the stove stirring something. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She giggled. "Hey you." She greeted.

"Hey yourself." He replied.

"Need help with anything?" he asked her.

"Ummm…yeah. Could you get the ingredients for the sauce out? The recipe is right there." She said, motioning over to the counter a little ways away from her.

"That sounds manageable." He murmured, kissing her cheek before reading the ingredients list.

She laughed again. He smiled and walked to the fridge to get the tomatoes…

-

The two were sitting at the table talking about anything. So far they had talked about secret family recipes, just funny family times, high school, and how to get Chad and Taylor together.

"I say we just shove them both in a closet and see what happens." Troy suggested.

"Now that's not a bad idea." She said, sipping her water.

"I'll make sure to push him hard enough so he falls." Troy said quietly.

"Now why would you do that?!" Gabriella asked.

"Because that's what happened when he and Taylor pushed us into a closet at school because we wouldn't stop making out." He answered.

"I remember that!" she exclaimed, the memory clear in her mind.

"Now if only we could get our hands on a janitor's closet…" Gabriella said, finishing off her water and standing up to put her dishes in the sink. Troy chuckled.

She was about to start clearing the table, but Troy put his hand on top of hers, stopping her.

"I'll clean up; you made dinner even thought you really didn't have to. Go start hunting for a janitor's closet." He said.

She laughed for about the fiftieth time that night. She kissed him on the lips quickly before walking out of the kitchen and walking back up the stairs.

He washed the dishes, still trying to figure out whether or not Medley was the guy at the restaurant. He'd have to ask Gabriella. **(A/N: I'm going to use his last name since there would be two Jason's in the story. Lol.)**

He walked back up the stairs and heard the shower running. He took some papers from work out and looked at them as he sat on the bed. He was currently working on a case where he might need to travel across the state for a day or so. But he wasn't quite sure whether or not he wanted to leave Gabriella right now. If he went, he would get a bonus, but he didn't care about bonuses. Gabriella was more important to him. His Brie was more important to him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Waited:**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Gabriella walked back into the room after her shower, her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

She picked up her book, leaving Troy to look at his papers for a while longer. He looked over at her, he could tell by her face that she was really into the book and nothing could tear her away from it for the time being. He smiled gently before looking back at his papers.

If he did go…she could stay with Chad. Or he could take her with him. But he didn't want her to be by herself when he worked in a place she wasn't familiar with. But he really didn't want to leave her.

He sighed, clearly frustrated.

Gabriella looked up from her book. "You okay?" she asked him.

He looked at her. "I'm fine…I'm just trying to decide something." He said.

"Is it a case?" she asked.

"No. Can I ask you something?" he asked her.

"Always." She answered, turning to him.

"I've been given the opportunity to leave the city for a few days to work on this case. I don't have to go. They can send someone else, but they asked me first since I'm the one that's been working on it the longest." He said. "I really don't want to leave you here by yourself either." He added.

"Troy…I'll be fine. I have my mom, Chad, and even Jason for a week or so." She said, resting a hand on his arm.

"You sure?" he asked her, apprehensively.

"Positive. If it'll make you feel better, I'll stay with Chad." She said.

"It would make me feel a little more comfortable." He said honestly, knowing that Chad would take excellent care of her.

"Then it's settled. You go and I'll stay with Chad." She said, setting her book on her night stand.

"I'll let my boss know when I go back to work." Troy said, setting his papers down.

She leaned up and kissed him. He rolled over on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms on either side of her. He began to kiss her neck, but saw something that made him stop. _Medley_ had left a mark on her. He branded his Brie, no man but himself would do that! He pulled back and Gabriella saw the agitated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"He marked you." He said. Her eyes went wide and she walked across the room looking in the mirror. Indeed, there was a mark on her neck.

She looked down, completely and utterly ashamed.

"You must hate me." She said quietly.

"What?! Why would I hate you? I could never hate you!" she said, rushing over to her.

"I should've gotten him off quicker. Then it wouldn't have happened." She said.

"Gabriella, look at me." He said, directing her face to his. "I'm _not_ mad at you and I don't hate you. You've got to believe me." He said firmly.

She looked at him and nodded a little.

"I do." She said, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, setting his chin on her head.

"Good." He said.

She pulled away and got back into bed. He followed suit and pulled her close after turning out the light.

"Goodnight Brie." He whispered.

"Goodnight Troy." She answered. He kissed the top of her head gently before closing his eyes.

-

Troy now knew everything about Gabriella. He knew about her past, she had let him know bits and pieces about it as their relationship blossomed. He was besotted with happiness that she completely trusted him enough to tell him everything, whether or not she told him just one little fact or about a whole day.

It was late morning and the couple had slept in and were planning to keep sleeping until their phone rang.

"What's it say?" Troy grumbled as Gabriella looked at the caller I.D.

"I-it's Michael's parents." She whispered. **(A/N: Yes, after reading back, her husband's name is Michael. XD)**

"What?" he asked, looking at the phone himself.

"What should I do?" she asked him as the phone kept ringing.

"Do you want to answer it?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Just let the answering machine get it. You can call them back later if you want okay?" he said gently. She nodded and the phone stopped ringing, the answering machine down in the living room went and they could just barely make-out someone talking.

She sighed heavily, flopping back down on the bed. They both knew why his parents were calling. But what was freaking Gabriella out a little was how they got their number. But that was the least of her worries; Michael's parents were nothing like the monster himself.

She thought back to last night and how they found out that Bobby had left his mark on her. **(A/N: Since it would have been confusing since there are ::were:: two Jason's. I changed his name to Bobby.)**

She wanted nothing more than to just get rid of it, but she would just have to cover it up. She felt sick to her stomach that someone other than her fiancé had left their mark on her, she truly felt horrible.

"What're you thinking about?" Troy asked quietly, noticing the dazed look on his face as he got up.

"Bobby." She said.

Troy sighed, sitting down across from her on the bed after he put his shirt on.

"Gosh I should've gotten him off quicker and-" Troy kissed her, finally shutting her up.

"Stop beating yourself up over this, Brie. What's done is done, I'm not mad at you at all, and I promise to you that you'll never see him again." He said sternly, lightly rubbing the side of her face with his thumb. She leaned into him a little.

"I thought maybe we could start to plan our wedding today since I'm home all day." He said gently.

"I'd like that." She replied quietly, before kissing him once more.

He smiled at her before leaving to let her change and get ready for the day.

-

Gabriella walked down the stairs, wearing a simple outfit. She wore light washed jeans with a plain old white t-shirt.

They sat down at the table eating their breakfast (well more like a brunch) in silence for a few minutes.

Gabriella broke the silence, "So when is this trip you have to go on?" she asked Troy.

"Next week." He answered. "Are you sure you'll be okay if I leave?" he asked her.

"I _know_ I'll be fine Troy." She answered with a small smile which he returned.

After breakfast, the couple was sitting in the living room with all sorts of planners around them.

"Okay…do you want a big or small wedding?" Troy asked her.

"I like larger weddings. But what do you want, it isn't all about me you know." She said.

"I agree with having a large one. We should probably make a list of who to invite." He said.

Gabriella nodded. "That is a good idea." She said, grabbing a pen and some paper. She barely got through writing Chad's name down before the phone rang again.

Troy reached around her and grabbed it, looking at the caller I.D.

"It's them again. We should probably answer it." He said. She took the phone and took a deep breath.

"I'm right here…" Troy whispered.

She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

**That, I believe, is the worst chapter I have ever written in my entire LIFE! I really don't like it...I might even re-write it. Should I?  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Temporary Note

**I just took a spill in my riding lesson today. I'm REALLY sore...and still a little out of it even though it happened earlier. I got the wind knocked out of me and I'm just kind of realizing what happened. I jumped 2' 3" and the horse zig-zagged and I fell, ramming my head (with helmet) into the fence. If it weren't for my jumping vest, I would've broken ribs. And if I hadn't have moved my legs when I did, he would galloped right on top of them. So please don't be mad if I don't update for a few days. Thanks for your patience! **


	18. Chapter 18 Concussion

**-Update- Please don't be expecting ANY updates ALL week. I have a concussion and the doctor told me to stay away from mental and physical activites. (So I can't think too hard. XD) **


	19. Chapter 16

**Waited:**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hello…" came the distressed and very tired response. "…is this Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes…" she said quietly, knowing full well who it was. Troy rubbed her back encouragingly.

"It's Bobby's mother. I assume you know about the accident." She said softly.

"Yeah…I do." She answered.

"You're more than welcome to join us at the funeral, Gabriella. That is…if you want to. I know he was completely out of hand so I could understand if-" Gabriella cut her off.

"I'll be there. He was my husband and we were good friends for a while." She said. "But, I hope I'm not imposing, could I bring someone along?" she asked carefully.

"Sure Gabriella. I understand how hard this is for you." She replied.

"Believe me, it is. But I'll be there." She said.

"Okay Gabriella. I'll see you in three weeks then." She said. "Bye."

"Bye." She responded before hanging the phone up.

"You okay?" Troy asked her softly.

"I think so. The funeral is in three weeks." She answered.

"You want me to come with, don't you?" he asked her.

"Well…yeah. But you don't have to." She replied, looking at him.

"Of course I will, Gabriella." He said. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you." He replied.

She smiled a little as she closed her eyes and just relaxed in his arms.

"I think everything's going to be okay from now on." She said quietly.

He smiled. "I'm happy to hear that, Brie." He said.

She leaned into him more and felt herself get more tired.

"You falling asleep on me?" he asked her, chuckling.

"Maybe." She answered.

He lay back on the couch and let her slowly fall asleep on top of him. She seemed to be over her little escapade from the day before, and he was ecstatic about that. He just wanted her to be happy, no matter what it took.

-

"Okay, so does everybody understand what we're supposed to do?" Gabriella asked Troy, Jason, and Kelsey.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Jason asked. Kelsey rolled her eyes at him.

"To get Chad and Taylor together…duh!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! Okay, I get it now!" he said brightly. Troy and Gabriella just smirked at the two.

"Operation Chaylor is a go." Gabriella said before she and Kelsey left the kitchen. The guys just looked at each other.

"Chaylor?" Jason repeated.

"I dunno…" Troy said, shaking his head as they too walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where they left Taylor and Chad.

"So…Chad, Taylor, would you like a tour of the house?" Gabriella asked them.

"Uh…" Taylor murmured.

"Great! Let's go!" she exclaimed, grabbing both of their hand and dragging them off, Kelsey following.

"This is really stupid." Jason said as he followed Troy to the closet.

"Yeah well…too bad, we have to do it." Troy mumbled as he made sure that he could lock the closet door from the outside.

They heard the girls come down the stairs and quickly ran back into the living room trying their hardest not to laugh.

"Oh, what's this door to Gabriella?" Kelsey asked, clearly scripted.

"It's a CLOSET!" she yelled. The guys head several yelps and thuds and a door slam.

"What's going on?!" came Chad's muffled cries.

"Nothing!" Gabriella replied giggling as she locked the door.

"Now Troy and Gabriella don't want any babies conceived while you're in there, but feel free to make out!" Kelsey said nearly falling over from laughter as she and Gabriella ran away.

They ran into the living room where they found Jason and Troy having difficulties breathing they were laughing so hard.

Gabriella collapsed on the couch next to Troy, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen from all the laughing.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied, wiping some tears.

"Kelsey calm down…you're turning purple!" Jason exclaimed as he watched her roll around on the couch, clutching her stomach.

"I'm….okay…..now." she managed to get out as her color began to come back.

Gabriella just smiled as she looked around. This was her life. Her fiancé, two best friends in the same room, and two other best friends locked in a closet probably making out.

She waited and now she's waited long enough. Her life…is perfect.

* * *

**It's finally over! I have a tendency to end stories in the weirdest spots. But that 's just me, I like to leave my readers  
imagining what would have happened. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and read! I LOVE you guys! **


End file.
